SOPHIA
center|650x650px Biografía SOPHIA fue una banda de rock japonesa formada en 1994 por la vocalista Mitsuru Matsuoka, el guitarrista Kazutaka Toyota, el bajista Yoshio Kuroyanagi, el baterista Yoshitomo Akamatsu y el tecladista Keiichi Miyako. Hicieron su debut principal en 1995 en Toy's Factory. Se cambiaron a Toshiba EMI (actualmente Emi Music Japan) en 2004 y Universal Music Japan en 2009. Firmaron con Avex Trax en 2011. Estuvieron activos desde 1994 a 2013. Historia Su álbum ALIVE fue nombrado uno de los mejores álbumes de 1989-1998 en la edición de 2004 de la revista de música Band Yarouze. Su single -Boku wa koko ni iru- se usó como el segundo tema final para el anime Kaleido Star. El tecladista Keiichi Miyako anunció el 21 de marzo de 2010 que se le diagnosticó un linfoma y que el 10 de abril la banda entró en una pausa. SOPHIA, como cuarteto, fue invitada de honor en Anime Expo en Los Ángeles del 1 al 4 de julio de 2010, y tuvo su primer concierto en los Estados Unidos el 3 de enero. El grupo terminó la pausa el 13 de agosto de 2011 en el Nippon Budokan. SOPHIA a menudo se considera una banda visual kei, a pesar del hecho de que durante casi toda su carrera su apariencia ha sido muy dócil en comparación con la mayoría de los otros en el movimiento. El 23 de octubre de 2011, la banda se presentó en el Festival V-Rock 2011. Su canción Machi fue cubierta por DOREMIdan en la compilación Crush! -90's V-Rock best hit cover songs-, que se lanzó el 26 de enero de 2011 y presenta bandas de visual kei actuales que cubren canciones de bandas que fueron importantes para el movimiento visual kei de los 90. Gokigen tori ~crawler is crazy~ fue cubierto por Annie's Black en su secuela, Crush!2 -90's V-Rock best hit cover songs-, que se lanzó el 23 de noviembre de 2011. "Eternal Flame" fue cubierta por Makoto para CRUSH!3-90’s V-Rock best hit cover LOVE songs-, que se lanzó el 27 de junio de 2012. Integrantes *Mitsuru Matsuoka (松岡 充) – voz *Kazutaka Toyota (豊田 和貴) – guitarra *Yoshio Kuroyanagi (黒柳 能生) – bajo *Yoshitomo Akamatsu (赤松 芳朋) – batería *Keiichi Miyako (都 啓一) – teclados Discografía Albums SOPHIA_-_little_circus.jpg|little circus 23.04.1997 SOPHIA_-_ALIVE.jpg|ALIVE 20.05.1998 SOPHIA_-_Material.jpg|Material 14.04.1999 SOPHIA_-_Shinkaron.jpg|Shinkaron 07.03.2001 SOPHIA_-_Yume.jpg|Yume 25.09.2003 SOPHIA_-_EVERBLUE.jpg|EVERBLUE 15.09.2004 SOPHIA_-_We.jpg|We 23.03.2006 SOPHIA_-_2007.jpg|2007 10.10.2007 SOPHIA_-_BAND_AGE.jpg|BAND AGE 24.06.2009 SOPHIA_-_Mirai_Otona_Sengen.jpg|Mirai Otona Sengen 06.03.2013 Mini-albums SOPHIA_-_BOYS.jpg|BOYS 02.10.1995 SOPHIA_-_GIRLS.jpg|GIRLS 01.11.1995 SOPHIA_-_Kiss_the_Future.jpg|Kiss the Future 01.07.1996 EP SOPHIA_02.jpg|SOPHIA (Demo) 21.03.1995 Singles SOPHIA_-_Himawari.jpg|Himawari 22.04.1996 SOPHIA_-_Early_Summer_Rain.jpg|Early summer rain 21.05.1996 SOPHIA_-_Believe.jpg|Believe 11.11.1996 SOPHIA_-_little_cloud.jpg|little cloud 19.02.1997 SOPHIA_-_Machi.jpg|Machi 09.07.1997 SOPHIA_-_Kimi_to_yurete_itai.jpg|Kimi to yurete itai 27.11.1998 SOPHIA - Gokigen tori ~crawler is crazy~ (Censored).jpg|Gokigen tori ~crawler is crazy~ 22.04.1998 SOPHIA_-_Kuroi_Boots_~oh_my_friend~.jpg|Kuroi Boots ~oh my friend~ 26.11.1998 SOPHIA_-_beautiful.jpg|beautiful 25.03.1999 SOPHIA_-_Place~.jpg|Place~ 04.08.1999 SOPHIA_-_Oar.jpg|Oar 15.12.1999 SOPHIA_-_Missile.jpg|Missile 02.02.2000 SOPHIA_-_walk.jpg|walk 18.10.2000 SOPHIA_-_Shinkaron_~GOOD_MORNING!_-HELLO!_21st-CENTURY~.jpg|Shinkaron ~GOOD MORNING!-HELLO! 21st-CENTURY~ 17.01.2001 SOPHIA_-_KURU_KURU.jpg|KURU KURU 13.06.2001 SOPHIA_-_STRAWBERRY_&_LION.jpg|STRAWBERRY & LION 05.09.2001 SOPHIA_-_Thank_you.jpg|Thank you 21.11.2001 SOPHIA_-_HARD_WORKER.jpg|HARD WORKER 27.02.2002 SOPHIA_-_ROCK_STAR.jpg|ROCK STAR 19.06.2002 SOPHIA_-_Mada_minu_keshiki.jpg|Mada minu keshiki 09.10.2002 SOPHIA_-_Wake_naki_New_Days.jpg|Wake naki New Days 01.01.2003 SOPHIA_-_-Boku_wa_koko_ni_iru-.jpg|-Boku wa koko ni iru- 30.07.2003 SOPHIA - Tabi no tochuu (Censored).jpg|Tabi no tochuu 12.05.2004 SOPHIA - please, please (Censored).jpg|please, please 19.05.2004 SOPHIA_-_Hana_wa_karete_mata_saku.jpg|Hana wa karete mata saku 26.05.2004 SOPHIA_-_BLUE_SEASON.jpg|BLUE SEASON 04.08.2004 SOPHIA_-_ANSWER.jpg|ANSWER ~ichiban tadashii kotae~ 27.04.2005 SOPHIA_-_one_summer_day.jpg|one summer day 06.07.2005 SOPHIA_-_brother_&_sister.jpg|brother & sister 22.02.2006 SOPHIA - endroll (Censored).jpg|endroll 22.02.2006 SOPHIA_-_stain.jpg|stain 18.10.2006 SOPHIA_-_Kimi_to_Tsuki_no_Hikari.jpg|Kimi to Tsuki no Hikari 21.03.2007 SOPHIA_-_Hoshi.jpg|Hoshi 18.07.2007 SOPHIA_-_Aozora_no_kakera.jpg|Aozora no Kakera 12.09.2007 SOPHIA_-_Baby_Smile_(Original).jpg|Baby Smile 06.05.2009 SOPHIA_-_cod-E_~E_no_angou~.jpg|cod-E ~E no angou~ 27.07.2011 SOPHIA_-_rainbow_rain_Sayonara_Itoshi_no_Peter_Pan_Syndrome.jpg|rainbow rain / Sayonara Itoshi no Peter Pan Syndrome 11.01.2012 SOPHIA_-_Gekkou_I_will.jpg|Gekkou / I will 12.12.2012 Live SOPHIA_-_1999.jpg|1999 01.01.2000 Compilaciones SOPHIA_-_THE_SHORT_HAND_~SINGLES_COLLECTION.jpg|THE SHORT HAND ~SINGLES COLLECTION 19.12.2001 SOPHIA_-_THE_LONG_HAND_~MEMBERS'_SELECTION.jpg|THE LONG HAND ~MEMBERS' SELECTION 19.12.2001 SOPHIA_-_10th_Anniversary_Best_(CD).jpg|10th ANNIVERSARY BEST 02.11.2005 SOPHIA_-_15.jpg|15 20.01.2010 SOPHIA_-_ALL_SINGLES_~A~.jpg|ALL SINGLES ~A~ 19.01.2011 SOPHIA_-_ALL_B-SIDE_~B~.jpg|ALL B-SIDE ~B~ 19.01.2011 SOPHIA_-_ALL_1995~2010.jpg|ALL 1995~2010 19.01.2011 SOPHIA_-_YOUNG_20th_Anniversary_Best.jpg|20th ANNIVERSARY BEST I YOUNG (1995-2000) 05.11.2014 SOPHIA_-_YOUNG_ADULT_20th_Anniversary_Best.jpg|20th ANNIVERSARY BEST II YOUNG ADULT (2011-2007) 05.11.2014 SOPHIA_-_ADULT_20th_Anniversary_Best.jpg|20th ANNIVERSARY BEST III ADULT (2008-2013) 05.11.2014 VHS & DVD SOPHIA_-_blue_on_blue.jpg|Blue On Blue 21.12.1995 SOPHIA_-_philosophy_I.jpg|philosophy - I 11.09.1997 SOPHIA_-_philosophy_II_~Tour_'97_Circus_Final_at_Budokan.jpg|philosophy - II 21.11.1997 SOPHIA_-_philosophy_III_Tour_'98_Alive.jpg|philosophy - III 02.12.1998 SOPHIA_-_philosophy_IV.jpg|philosophy - IV 21.12.1998 SOPHIA - philosophy-V-I.jpg|philosophy - V-I 20.12.2000 SOPHIA_-_philosophy_V.jpg|philosophy - V-II 20.12.2000 SOPHIA_-_philosophy_VI.jpg|philosophy - VI 19.02.2003 SOPHIA_-_TOUR'2001_Shinkaron_~GOOD_MORNING!-HELLO!_21st-CENTURY~_2003.jpg|TOUR'2001 Shinkaron ~GOOD MORNING!-HELLO! 21st-CENTURY~ 2003 19.07.2003 SOPHIA_-_everblue_films_-_I.jpg|everblue films - I 26.01.2005 SOPHIA_-_a_piece_of_blue_sky_-_I.jpg|a piece of blue sky - I 26.11.2005 SOPHIA_-_philosophy_VII.jpg|philosophy - VII 21.12.2005 SOPHIA_-_Band_Sentai_SOPHIRANGER.jpg|Band Sentai SOPHIERANGER 03.05.2006 SOPHIA_-_SOPHIA_TOUR_2006_(W_e).jpg|SOPHIA TOUR 2006 (W+e) 05.08.2006 SOPHIA_-_SOPHIA_TOUR_2006_DEAR_BROTHER_&_SISTER.jpg|SOPHIA TOUR 2006 DEAR BROTHER & SISTER 07.11.2006 SOPHIA_-_a_piece_of_blue_sky_~Harukanaru_takarajima~_Director's_Edition.jpg|a piece of blue sky ~Harukanaru takarajima~ Director's Edition 2007 SOPHIA_-_Sophia_Live_2007.jpg|Sophia Live 2007 14.11.2007 SOPHIA - a piece of blue sky - II ~Harukanaru takarajima~.jpg|a piece of blue sky - II ~Harukanaru takarajima~ 2007 SOPHIA_-_SOPHIA_TOUR_2007.jpg|SOPHIA TOUR 2007 19.10.2007 SOPHIA_-_SOPHIA_TOUR_2008_BAND_AGE.jpg|SOPHIA TOUR 2008 BAND AGE 23.04.2008 SOPHIA_-_SOPHIA_LIVE_2008_KOBE.jpg|SOPHIA LIVE 2008 KOBE 26.07.2008 SOPHIA_-_SOPHIA_TOUR_2010_15TH_ANNIVERSARY_AT_OSAKA_KOUSEI_NENKIN_KAIKAN.jpg|SOPHIA TOUR 2010 15TH ANNIVERSARY AT OSAKA KOUSEI NENKIN KAIKAN 2010 SOPHIA_-_philosophy_IX.jpg|philosophy - VIII 19.01.2011 Gaphia Single Gaphia - I Love You, SAYONARA.jpg|I Love you, SAYONARA 11.09.2002 Otras compilaciones *22.12.2000 Varios artistas - CLIMAX J-Rock History (#2-13 Kuroi Boots ~oh my friend~) Enlaces *Página Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Perfil Oficial Avex *Perfil Oficial Universal *Wikipedia japonesa Galería SOPHIA_01.jpg SOPHIA_02.jpg SOPHIA_03.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300 px|Machi (Diciembre 2009) thumb|right|300 px|rainbow rain (Enero 2012) thumb|left|300 px|Sayonara Itoshi no Peter Pan Syndrome (Enero 2012) thumb|right|300 px|cod-E ~E no angou~ (Agosto 2012) thumb|left|300 px|I will (Diciembre 2012) thumb|right|300 px|Gekkou (Diciembre 2012) thumb|left|300 px|Mirai Otona Sengen (Febrero 2013) Categoría:Bandas Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1994 Categoría:Bandas Separadas Categoría:Visual Kei Categoría:Avex Trax